A romance in Scarlet and Gold
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Ginny and Harry in 30 scenes . For the 30 drabbles in 30 days challenge at the HPFC forum. Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione. Complete, but the sequel is called A Time Once Remembered instead of Legacy of Love.
1. Dancing

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Written for the 30 drabbles in 30 days challenge in the HPFC forum.

He caught her outside as the rain fell from the heavens to the crushed grounds of the castle. She was dancing in the rain. Of all things she was doing right this moment, she chose to dance. Ginny turned slightly catching his eyes. Harry Potter smiled as he raced from the Great Hall steps towards her. He embraced her in a hug as if he were holding on for dear life. He breathed in the moment and smiled down at her.

"Why are you dancing love?" He questioned.

"Because the war is over, and I am happy,"

"Why are you Happy?"

"Because I know now that you can freely date me with out worrying." She giggled, looked up at him and lightly kissed him.

"Do you know that's one of the things I love about you?" He said after the kiss.

"What is?"

"That you of all people would be dancing in the rain the moment the war ended, where as everyone else isn't showing they are happy yet. You're different from the others, and that's what I like about you Ginny," Harry said sweetly not caring that the rain fell around them. She continued to smile as she held the love of her life.


	2. Stormier

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Author's note: I should add, this is a challenge where you update daily.

The rain continued to fall at the Burrow and Ginny couldn't concentrate. She was waiting on Harry Potter to come back to her. He had left to find Hermione's parents with Hermione and Ron. Stormier weather moved in as the lights went out in the house. It had been two weeks since the war. Two weeks since Ginny had seen Harry and she was getting annoyed. No letter from anyone explaining what was going on. She stopped pacing as she heard a noise come from behind her. Turning around Ginny almost punched her own brother.

"BOO!" He screamed! He flicked the Putter-Outer once and all the lights came back on. Ginny wasn't easially scared, but she did pull out her wand.

"Do that again Ron and I'll do the Bat-Bogey Hex on you!" She shouted.

"Ginny!" He called her name like no one else could say it. Ginny lowered her wand as Ron quivered. Harry stood a few feet behind Ron.

"We found them," Harry said. Ginny noted Hermione wasn't behind Harry.

"She brought back her parents to the Burrow. They're in the kitchen with mum and dad,"

"How Wonderful. Why in the Bloody Hell couldn't you have sent me that in a letter? I was worried sick!" She demanded Harry.

"It's okay love, I'm back now," He shushed her as he pulled her close.


	3. Love? What do I know about Love?

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

For Tat1312, a great reviewer, a great friend. I can always count on a review from you. Thank you.

"Love? What do I know about love? The only girl I've dated is Lavender. All we did was snog. Why on earth would Hermione want to date me?" Ron's question made Harry and Ginny glance at each other. Hermione had gone back home with her parents after a few days of spending them with the Weasleys. The Muggles swore secrecy of the Wizard world when they found out Hermione was a witch.

"Ron, are you seriously asking that question? Could you not tell by how Hermione looks at you when she was here? She is head over heels for you. You really are dense," Ginny stated standing up from the table the group was crowded around. Ginny looked at Harry. Harry smiled at her. They had often comforted Ron about Hermione since he confessed to them that he and Hermione had kissed, but not yet gotten together.

"Ron, all you have to do is ask her out. Quit being a coward and ask her when she comes over in a few weeks," Harry said looking at his best friend.

"Yeah you're right, I am a coward. Did you feel this way when you asked Ginny out?"

"It was a bit different with us. We sort of got together right after the war," Harry confessed with his big green eyes looking lovingly at Ginny.

Author's note: I hope you liked it.


	4. Why in the world would you do that?

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Author's note: Keep in mind, some of these have not been checked by a beta so there are some mistakes. Most of my friends/betas who read my stories are usually not on when I put the stories up. Thank you for reading them anyways.

The Summer weeks flew by too fast for Harry. Soon it was the middle of August, and he knew his time was short with Ginny. For she still had to go back to school. Harry was offered by Kingsley to start Auror training as soon as September rolled around. Of course, Ron had yet to ask Hermione out. Harry walked past Ron's room one day when Hermione was visiting. Harry had decided to stay with the Weasleys instead of going back to Privet Drive.

Harry poked his head in the door as the two of them looked around. He heard his two best friends fighting yet again. He looked at Hermione as she shouted.

"Why in the world would you do that?" He heard her shout.

"Ron's thinking of helping George out at the shop instead of going back to school to finish Seventh year properly," Hermione said at once. Noticing Harry standing there. Her foot tapped against the floor as she stood in front of Ron frustrated with him. Harry entered the room for he wanted to help his two friends out.

"Mione, George needs my help. Ginny has to go back to school, Charlie's going back to Romania, Percey's doing who knows what, and Bill's busy becoming a daddy," Ron tried to help her see his point.

"He does have a point Hermione," Harry said in a helpful tone. She glared at Harry.

"You don't get it Ronald do you? It is not about you helping George out. I'm glad you're doing that, but all I want is for you to ask me out, before anyone else does. But for some reason you cant!" Hermione said looking hurt towards Ron. She rushed out of the room leaving the two best mates alone.

"I really need to ask her out," Ron said. Harry grinned at his mate. "What does she mean before anyone else does?" Harry shrugged.

"Yes you do," He said as he walked out of the room to find Ginny.


	5. Sapphires

Disclaimer I don't own it.

The Weasleys threw a big goodbye party the evening before September first. Hermione and Ginny were heading back to Hogwarts, Ron was going to help George at the shop, and Charlie was going back to Romania.

Harry pulled Ginny away from Hermione, and Hermione grinned understanding what Harry had in mind. He gently pulled her aside.

"I've had the best past three months with you. You are the one I am going to marry." He handed her a black saton box. She accepted, looking very confused. " So all the boys at Hogwarts know you are taken," Harry said sweetly. She opened the box. Inside, on a delicate gold chain rested a sapphire lightening bolt charm. She gasped.

"You really didn't need to," She stated still stunned.

"But I do. With a goddess of a witch like you, I can't be there to help tell the others you are my girlfriend forever," Harry said quietly.

"Who said I am your girlfriend forever?" Ginny teased as she held tightly onto the box.

"Not funny. The whole time the war was going on I thought I have to survive so I can start a life with you Ginny," He smiled her favorite smile that always made her melt inside.

Harry tooko the necklace from the box. Ginny turned around so he could put the necklace on her. It fit around her neck perfectly. She turned back around smiling wide.

"Thank you. A perfect fit," She said.

"For a perfect girl," Harry's loving green eyes stared back at her.


	6. Opened

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

**Author's note: Ok so this one is focused more on Ron/Hermione than Harry/Ginny, but I wanted one where he finally realizes he loves Hermione.**

Ron's eyes finally opened when he saw Hermione head for the train. He had come to see his sister off and to see Hermione off. He looked longingly at the train knowing he couldn't go back. Harry had to be at work first thing that morning, so he couldn't see them off.

"HERMIONE," Ron shouted. She turned around as she stepped onto the stairs leading to the train.

"What Ronald?" She said rudely.

"Come here please," He begged. Hermione sighed, stepped down and came to Ron.

"What? You're making me late," She stated.

"Will you go out with me? I'm so sorry I took so long to ask you out but as I saw you step on the train, my heart opened up and realized I want to be with you," He stated. She looked at him for a moment and didn't do anything. Then out of no where, she ran to him jumping in his arms almost knocking him down. He held onto her tight.

"What took you so long to ask me out?" She stated giving him a kiss. He started falling backwards. She realized he was about to fall and got down.

"I was afraid you wouldn't take me," He confessed.

"Oh Ron! You are so thick sometimes," She giggled. The whistle sounded loudly telling everyone to get on the train. "I have to go. Head Girl duties awaits me," She said sadly.

"I'll write to you," Ron said. He kissed her one more time before she took off to the train. Ron waited till it took off, and then Disapparated.

Author's note: Again, keep in mind most of these havent been checked by a beta. Thank you for reading them anyways.


	7. Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Ginny stepped onto the train at Kings Cross station. Her mind was with Harry and his auror training. She bumped into someone as she tried looking for an empty compartment.

"Weasel! And look girls, she's all alone. She hasn't gotten any friends," The girl's voice made Ginny stop dead in her tracks. She had run into none other than Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin.

"Parkinson," Ginny said rudely.

"Where are all your friends?" She demanded.

"I'm about to go meet them," Ginny cringed. She hated Pansy and her minions. One girl Ginny knew as Astoria Greengrass snorted, and looked down on Ginny.

"She lies," Astoria said.

Ginny drew out her wand. A fight was not what she intended, but she had to be ready just in case they decided to go to her first.

"There you are," she had never been so happy to see Luna Lovegood in her life.

"Ginny, we've been waiting for you," Neville Longbottom poked his head out of his compartment. Pansy and her Slytherin posse started cackling.

"These are your friends? Why they couldn't protect you even if they've tried," she snorted. "Loony Lovegood, and clumsy Neville to the rescue!" Pansy and Astoria started acting out a little skit of a hero and a person in need of help, but the hero tripped over his own shoes.

"Now look who is telling lies. I'll have you know, they can save someone faster than anyone I know." Ginny stood her guard noticing Neville's gloomy look. He showed her a weak smile.

"Oh really? Can they save you now?" The girls started towards Ginny in attempt to gain up on her. Quick as lightening Luna, Neville, and a few other students came to Ginny's aid.

"Back off Pansy." Ginny said standing in front of Luna with her arms crossed. Pansy knew she had lost, and turned away leaving Ginny be.

"Thanks guys," Ginny said as the others went about their way. She followed Neville into the compartment. She knew that Harry would be proud.


	8. Sunshine

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

For anyone who loves Harry Potter.

The sunshine warmed her up as she walked to Hagrid's hut. The first day of October was a cool, chilly one. Ginny was grateful for the sunshine. She watched the leaves continue falling to their resting place as she wondered why Hagrid wanted to see her. She visited him once a month and saw him around the school. However, this time he requested her to come without Hermione. She pulled her cloak tightly around her for more warmth. As she came to Hagrid's hut, she thought she saw a glimpse of black hair in the window.

"Ah Gin', yer here. Come on in then." Hagrid said warmly. He smiled a crooked smile and let Ginny in the house.

"What's all this about Hagrid?" she questioned seeing a man facing the wall with his back towards her. He turned around and watched her eyes grew wide. She grinned like a kid at Christmas and ran to him giving him a hug. Harry was glad he had the wall to back him up or he might have fallen over.

"Hello Ginny," he said after she kissed him a few times.

"Ahem," Hagrid said as he closed the door. Ginny looked embarrassed as she realized she had just jumped on Harry. She got off of Harry and smiled a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Hagrid. It's just that I haven't seen my girlfriend in a while. I kinda knew she'd react like that," Harry confessed turning to Ginny. He smiled her favorite smile. "This makes up for me not being there to see you off in September. I was able to escape training for only an hour, and I wanted to see you," Harry said. She looked at him with love in her eyes.

"What a wonderful surprise." She walked to Hagrid, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," she said making Hagrid blush.

"The school allowed me to come on the property to say hello to you," Harry said.

"I'm glad they did," she smiled.

Author's note: I am blown away by the reviews as well as alerts. I have never reached a certain amount so fast within a week before. Thank you for reviewing.


	9. Hundreds

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

The Three Broomsticks was packed. Harry Potter stared at the hundreds of heads as he tried to find Ginny. He knew it was a Hogsmead weekend. She had written to him saying she hoped he could meet her there. It was November. A whole long month had passed since Harry had seen Ginny last. He finally spotted Hermione jumping up and down waving frantically to show Harry where they were sitting. He pushed his way through the crowd. As usual, onlookers stared as they saw his scar. That never changed, and it never will.

"Harry!" Hermione greeted him giving him a hug. He smiled as he saw Ginny wearing his necklace.

"Hi Harry," Hermione greeted him. Ginny stood up out of her seat and waited patiently. Harry then walked over to her, and smiled.

"Hey you," he said as he gave her a kiss on the lips. She smiled sweetly when they parted.

"I've been waiting for you,"

"It's been a while," Harry said. The trio sat back in their seats as they continued to talk, a red head made their way to their table. Ron was able to get off work for the day so he could go visit Hermione. Hermione grinned a stupid school-girl crush grin at him and got up to greet him. She hugged him tightly. Before Ron sat down he asked if anyone wanted hot chocolate.

"It looks like it'll snow today," he said as Harry went with him. They waited for their hot chocolate and talked about the girls.

"I'm going to marry your sister." Harry stated.

"I know," Ron said grinning.

"You know?" Harry said.

"I can tell in the way you look at her. You proved already you would do anything for her. I just hope some day I'll marry Hermione," Ron said.

"I think you will," Harry said. They paid for the drinks and walked back to the table. Both of them glad they could have a break from work.

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Bones

**Written for the 30 drabbles in 30 days challenge, and for the I love you challenge at the Harry Potter fanfiction challenge forum!**

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

They reached the Owlery in silence as the two stepped on mice bones, and feathers on the ground. Ginny ignored the sounds the bones made and looked past all of that at the stars in the sky as she spent what little time she had with Harry. He was given permission to enter Hogwarts whenever Harry wanted seeing how he defeated the Dark Lord.

Ginny had forgotten to mail her letter to her mum while she was in Hogsmead, and Harry offered to walk back to the school with her. She used one of he school owls to send her letter. The two of them watched the owl struggle through the first signs of snow as it fell to the ground. This was the part they hated. The good bye. Harry held Ginny's hand tightly as she looked into the distance.

"Gin, There is something I've been meaning to tell you. I didn't want to say it in front of the others this afternoon knowing it was a private thing. I might not get the chance again till Christmas, and I feel that you need to know now," Harry stammered.

"What is it?" She turned to look at him.

"I love you," he stated. He was a bit worried seeing how he chose the owlery of all places to say those three little words she would remember forever. She looked at him surprised.

"I love you too Harry. I always have. Since the first moment I saw you in my house at my table," She smiled at Harry. He breathed in. He was glad that was over with.

"Oh good, you had me worried," Harry said truthfully.

"I'm worried my brothers would say something about being too young. But I don't care," Ginny looked at Harry with a gentle smile. He knew she would remember this moment forever.

Author's note: I know its a little short, but I always pictured Harry having the right to go in Hogwarts whenever he wanted seeing how he defeated the Dark Lord and all.


	11. Moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

For Slytherin Head: With out you as a beta I'd be lost. Thank you.

The day before before they left home for the Holidays made Ginny nervous. Christmas was coming and she had no idea what to get Harry. She kept bombarding Hermione with questions of what Harry would want every chance she got.

"Ginny! Calm down. I don't think Harry wants anything. He has you, and to him that is exactly what he wants," Hermione always said when Ginny brought it up with her.

But to Ginny, Hermione's advice wasn't good enough. Ginny stared into the moonlight as she continued looking out the window in her dorm. She often came to the window to think. The moon shown across the castle grounds. The snow sparkled like diamonds as the moon stretched its light everywhere. It was then when Ginny realized what Harry would want. Ginny smiled as she got into bed. She was excited for Christmas this year and had a right to be excited.

The morning was full of excitement as she and Hermione packed everything they would need. After two days of being with her parents Hermione and her parents would come to the Burrow to spend Christmas with the Weasleys. Soon after breakfast Ginny was seated on the Hogwarts Express in a compartment alone with Hermione.

"Did you figure out what Harry would want for Christmas?" Hermione asked her best friend.

"Oh yes," her friend's voice brought Ginny back from staring out the window thinking.

"Well?"

"Secret." Ginny wanted this to be between her and Harry only. She smiled at Hermione's look on her face and continued to stare at the window.


	12. Fiery Orange Hair

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

"Ginny, what's all this about?" Harry said as she positioned him exactly how she wanted him. She had thought long and hard of his gift and worked on it for about a week with Charlie's help. Once she pitched the idea to Charlie, he was willing to help. Ginny giggled. She knew Harry didn't like being blind folded, but she made him so she wouldn't see where they were taking him.

"Okay, we're here," Ginny said. She took the blindfolds off of Harry and grinned. Harry was surprised. Grimmauld Place had never looked so clean before. Harry turned towards Ginny and smiled.

"So all the times you said you were out Christmas shopping with Charlie you were here?"

"Well, we did go Christmas shopping once or twice, but yes we were mainly here," Charlie said stepping out of the shadows. "Ginny said she needed help cleaning this place up. Said she wanted it for your Christmas present." Charlie smiled as he put his arm around his little sister. Harry stared at the fiery-orange haired pair smiling back at him.

"I don't know what to say. No one's ever done anything like this for me before," Harry said shocked. He looked around his home and smiled. His home. He now had a place to call his own. Living at the burrow was nice, but he wanted his own place. He knew he had Grimmauld Place, but he never wanted to clean it for it would take too long with just one person.

"Ah now I'll leave you two alone. Part two of Ginny's plan is about to start. See you on Christmas," Charlie said as he left the house.

"Part two?" Harry looked confused.

"I'm cooking dinner for the two of us. The food is already here. All I have to do is cook it. Mum knows we won't be returning to the Burrow for dinner. She understands," Ginny said as she walked into the kitchen. Harry was impressed. His girlfriend had out done it this time. He thought of ways he could show her his love and appreciation towards what she had done for him.

"Where's Kreacher?" Harry questioned. He noticed his house elf was gone.

"At the Burrow. He promised to help mum out as a gift to you so you and Ginny can have some time together," Ginny smiled at him knowing she was going to enjoy spending alone time with Harry.

Author's note: it was really hard coming up with a gift Ginny could give Harry. Hope you like it.


	13. Judgmental Much?

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Harry and Ginny spent a few nights before Christmas at Grimmauld Place. They slept in separate bedrooms seeing how Ginny wanted to save herself till marriage. On Christmas morning the two of them came back to the Burrow. Percy was the first person they saw.

"Morning Percy. Happy Christmas," they said.

"And where have you two been?" Percy snapped. Harry and Ginny looked at each other confused.

"Don't you know? We were at Grimmauld Place," Harry answered taking control.

"Ah, I see. Taking advantage of a young girl who is under age," Percy said rudely.

"Judgmental much?" Ginny said stepping in. "I'll have you know I'm almost of age, and I can do whatever I want once I tell mum and dad. As if it is any of your business. We didn't do anything. We slept in separate bedrooms." Ginny was really annoyed. Christmas was a time to be happy, but her older brother was not helping.

"Like I'd believe that," Percy said almost shouting. It was then that Charlie stepped in the living room after hearing everything.

"Percy, mind your own business. Don't you have any work to do?" Charlie said calmly.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Percy stomped off. Ginny looked grateful towards Charlie.

"Thank you, Charlie," Ginny said giving her brother a hug.

"Hey, look it's snowing!" Harry said as he looked out the window. As if they were little kids, the three of them rushed outside to enjoy the snow falling down.

Soon the whole family came outside to enjoy the snow. Ginny was happy. She was surrounded by everyone she loved especially her boyfriend. She thought this was the best Christmas ever.


	14. Soldier

**For my Readers and Reviewers. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

Harry often sat with Ron for lunch once a week. It was their time to catch up. He was use to Ron telling him his complications with Hermione by now, but Harry couldn't help to have some of his own. He cleared his throat as he put down his glass of water. Ron looked up at him over the table.

"What's up mate?" Ron questioned, always clueless.

"I sometimes wonder if Ginny loves me for me or because I'm famous," he stated. Ron stared at him dumbfounded.

"Are you joking mate? Ginny thinks of you as a soldier. As a warrior. You killed the Dark Lord for her. You are her hero," Ron said picking up his hot tea.

"I know I shouldn't question, and I know she loves me, but everyone has doubts."

"I hope you're right. I need to prove myself to her," Harry said. Ron chuckled at his comment.

"Merlin's beard mate, You have a knack for saving the world. I think killing the Dark Lord was proof enough for her. You are going to marry her. Remember? You told me yourself around Christmas," he chuckled.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"It's funny. Normally, we sit here with you convincing me I'm good enough for Hermione. Who would have thought that the Chosen One has doubts of his own relationship?" Ron laughed. Harry threw a bread roll at him.

"Don't call me the Chosen One. You know I can't stand it," Harry said as he paid for their bill. He knew Ron was right. He was only human after all, and knew it was fair for him to have doubts. Everyone does sometimes.

Author's note: I'm still in awe with the number of reviews this story has received. Thank you so much! I have never reached that amount before.


	15. Flower Garden

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Ginny stood in the Flower Garden at Hogwarts tapping her foot listening to her Professor. She wasn't bored, but she was waiting for the class to be over. Luna noticed Ginny's behavior, and nudged her silently to stop tapping her foot.

"You know you'll attract a bicorn if you keep stomping your foot? They're attracted to thumping noises," Luna said dreamily. Ginny stopped immediately.

"A what?"

"Bicorn. A nasty demon who eats human flesh. Daddy and I almost ran into one on holiday over Christmas," Luna stated. Ginny had never heard of that creature, and knew how Luna was so she stopped.

"Now you have to hold your nose, twirl around three times, and clap your hands once to reverse the silent stomping spell," Luna said in a serious tone. Ginny looked at her with raised eyebrows. Luna smiled.

"Just kidding," she said laughing. Finally, the bell rang marking the end of the class. Ginny raced to the Great Hall. She was waiting to hear of news from Harry. As she sat down at her table she noticed Neville sitting next to her looking glum. Neville decided to go back to school after the war to finish his education properly.

"Neville, are you okay?" Ginny said. She hated seeing him like that.

"I will get married someday right? I won't keep having bad relationships forever right?" Neville questioned himself. Ginny put an arm around his shoulder.

"Of course you will. You and Luna weren't right for each other. You will find the right girl. Sometimes you have to stop looking for love. It will come to you," Ginny said. She poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice, and handed him one. He accepted it.

"I suppose you're right. Lucky you, had it easy," he said with a small smile.

"I had it easy?"

"You have Harry. It was obvious after the war he'd ask for you to be his girlfriend. You two are destined for each other. Some of us wish we were like that," Neville confessed. Ginny reached into her bag, and handed him a piece of chocolate.

"Cheer up Neville. Eat some chocolate. Let's have lunch shall we?" She said as soon as the food appeared on the table. She felt sorry for Neville. Luna's break-up had been hard for him. He was right though. She was really lucky she had Harry.


	16. Maniac

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Their schedules kept Harry and Ginny apart as the Spring continued. Ginny wrote him as often as she could. He sent her packages as well as letters. One cool spring Saturday morning in their common room surprised Ginny with a letter, and a package. And stared at the Daily Prophet's front page. Harry smiled up at her waving. A man was tied up behind him, but she couldn't make out who he was.

"Maniac caught by the auror in training Harry Potter," She read the story not at all surprised. This is what she loved about Harry. His thing for saving the world. She showed the article to Hermione.

"I had no idea there was a maniac of a wizard terrorizing the muggles out there. I thought all that died with Voldermort," Hermione said surprised.

"He sent a letter attached. He says the man tried jumping him at night. Harry received prize money for catching him," She stared at the letter. She didn't realize there was something else in the package. " Oh sweet Merlin! He gave me the money to give to mum and dad," She stated. Hermione looked at the bag of gallions.

"Who knew this man was worth so much. Who is he?"

"Harry said the newspaper didn't want to state his name. Hints the term mainac." Ginny gasped. "Alecto Carrow!" She quickly read the rest of the letter out loud to Hermione. " According to Harry, one of the spells shot at Carrow during the war triggered a spot in her brain making her go mad."

"Alecto Carrow finally cracked then. I wondered how long it would take her," Hermione said quietly. Ginny looked at the bag. She knew her parents would be relieved, but she knew her mum would cry. She also knew Harry wanted to make her happy, and his act of kindness made her very happy.

Prompt: Maniac


	17. Water

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

One spring afternoon Ginny and Hermione were walking through the streets of Hogsmead. Hermione was unusually quiet making Ginny nervous.

"Have you ever wondered what you want to do when you are out of Hogwarts?" Hermione asked her.

"I'd like to try out for Quidditch. For a professional team," She said right away. Hermione must have looked at her with a confused look for Ginny went on. "I know most girls want to be a medi witch, but that isn't me. I was disappointed when Professor Mcgonigall said quidditch was cancled this year. Least I have one more year to improve."

"I've changed my mind so many times. I only have a month and a half left of school. I'm going to miss Hogwarts," Hermione confessed.

"You could become a Professor like Neville," Ginny said.

"Neville's going to become a teacher?" Hermione was surprised. They reached the Three Broomsticks and walked inside. It was nice to relax sometimes. Ginny thought as they sat down at a booth.

"Neville told me last night he wants to teach Herbology," Ginny said as Hermione smiled.

"It is his favorite subject," Hermione replied.

"I'd never thought of being in school with out you, Harry, or Ron. I'm the last Weasley to attend Hogwarts for a while," Ginny said tearing up.

"What will it be ladies?" Madam Rosmerta questioned.

"Water please," Ginny said.

"Butter Beer please," Hermione said. Madam Rosemerta smiled and walked off.

"You'll be okay Ginny. Least you won't have Pansy there next year," Hermione paid for her drink as Ginny laughed.

"Yes, but I'll have Astoria,"

The two eyed the Slytherin group only a few feet away from them. Ginny knew next year would be different, but she knew she'd make it. After all, Ginny was a Weasley and Weasleys survive just about everything.

Prompt: Water


	18. Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

May turned into June. Hermione still have(had) not chosen a profession. They studied like crazy over the last month of school. Exams were right around the corner. The Gryffindors found themselves antsy as Ginny watched them. She couldn't stand it. She had to breathe. She excused herself from Hermione as she left the common room. She found herself in front of the House Points. Gryffindor was in the lead with Slytherin close behind.

"Might I have a word with you Ms. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall startled Ginny as she came up from behind her.

"Of course," she followed her Professor into the staff room. The fire was lit out of habit. It was warm outside, but cool inside. Ginny seated herself in front of the fire as Professor McGonagall sat next to her in a chair.

"I want you to know that you will be Quidditch Captain next year for Gryffindor. We canceled Quidditch this year because we knew the students needed to catch up on their classes. It has been a very strange year. Hopefully, next year we will get everything back together. I wanted to tell you in private so you can be prepared for the letter in the mail. The school will provide new Quidditch robes for the new team. Also, we will give you a new broom. You showed bravery in the war. The last year you played Quidditch you were really good. You can tell your family and Hermione, but please refrain yourself from telling anyone else," Professor McGonagall summed up. Ginny looked at her professor and smiled.

"Thank you Professor," she stood up from her chair itching to run to tell Hermione. Sensing this, Professor McGonagall smiled.

"You may go now," Ginny raced out of the room. She could not wait to tell Hermione. Ginny couldn't believe her good luck.

Prompt Fire.

Author's note: In my little world, I had Hermione be a 7th year so she could finish school properly. I know she was 7th year when the war broke out, but she couldn't finish it. And Ginny's repeating 6th year so that she can continue her schooling. Least that is how I always pictured they would do anyways. If you have a problem with it, please PM me and not put it as a review.


	19. Truthfully

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Ginny stepped into the brightness of the sunlight as she made her way to the Quidditch pitch. Today was graduation day for Hermione, Neville and the rest of the seventh years. Ginny smiled as she made her way to where her family and Harry were sitting. Her whole family showed up for the big day. And to her surprise, so were Hermione's parents.

"McGonagall gave them special permission to come to the school for the afternoon." Harry said to her as she sat down next to him. She eyed Hermione's parents.

"Bet dad's loving them," said Ginny. She smiled giving Harry a kiss hello.

The afternoon passed quickly for Ginny. Soon she and Harry were back at the Common room. Harry waited patiently and said hello to his fellow students while Ginny packed her things. He was not at all surprised to see Dean Thomas coming towards him. Dean outstretched his hand for Harry to shake it. Even though Dean was Ginny's former boyfriend, Harry shook his hand.

"Take care of Ginny. She deserves the best. I wish I could take back how bad we ended, but I can't. Don't make her cry. She's too good for that. I wish I didn't make her cry." Dean admitted. Harry saw regret in his eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry inquired.

"Anything,"

"I want an honest answer,"

"I'll do my best," Dean replied.

"Why did you make her cry?" He noticed Deans eyes looking to the ground out of embarrassment.

"I cheated on her. Looking back now I wish I didn't. She was the one that got away." His statement threw Harry off course with Harry's thoughts. It made him want to hurt Dean, but there were witnesses around and Harry did not want to upset Ginny.

"Thank you for being honest," Truthfully, Harry wished he didn't ask. Harry stepped away from Dean. He had a lot to talk about with Ginny when she came back down.

Prompt Truthfully.

Author's note: I also pictured the school letting Hermione's parents come to the graduation seeing how Hermione was a big help during the war.


	20. Empty

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Back at the Burrow Ginny felt empty. She was tired of everyone thinking she was a goody-goody. She felt like she was missing something. Then it dawned on her. Ginny made up her mind. She knew what she wanted. She craved Harry's touch. No, she craved more than his touch. She wanted him by herself alone. Ginny knew everyone was asleep, but she also needed someone to take her to Harry's home. Ginny shook Hermione awake.

"Take me to Harry's home please. I'd take myself, but I am not old enough yet to Apparate," Ginny said. Hermione sat up looking at Ginny confused. Even though Ginny was of age, she did not have a test yet to Apparate so she couldn't do it on her own.

"Hermione, please. I have to see Harry," Ginny begged. Hermione quietly understood. She saw the look in Ginny's eyes. Ginny felt ready for Harry. Hermione put on her robe and took Ginny by the hand.

"Once we leave, there is no turning back," Hermione said to Ginny. Ginny nodded.

"Ready," she said in a whisper. They made it to Grimmauld Place as the clock outside on a hill struck midnight. Hermione gave Ginny a hug. There was an unspoken bond between them. Hermione wouldn't tell anyone where Ginny was. A girl's secret. Sure, everyone would know in the morning, but they would just think it was how Ginny did it before. Separate bedrooms and all. Hermione then left Ginny alone. She was ready for what was behind the door.

Prompt: Empty.


	21. I Chose You

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Ginny knocked on the door, and realized she was too impatient to wait on Harry. She opened the door quietly. Ginny then made her way to Harry's room as quiet as a mouse. She opened Harry's door, and walked in. Harry shot straight up out of bed with his wand ready.

"Who is there? Ginny! What are you doing here?" Ginny closed the door as Harry realized what she wanted. He put his wand back down on the table next to his bed.

"Are you sure Ginny?" Harry knew he was ready, but he wanted to make sure Ginny was ready for the next step in the relationship.

"I chose you to be my first. I have never gone past snogging. I feel empty inside. A sense of longing is going through my mind. I want more than your kiss. I want your touch." Ginny was at Harry's bed now. She climbed up on his bed. Harry nodded.

They danced under the sheets in the moonlight. Hungry for each other's touch. They didn't bother taking a break, and continued through morning. The sun arose as they finished. Ginny lay on top of the sheets panting. She looked at Harry and smiled his favorite smile.

"I'm glad I chose you," Ginny said turning on her side facing him. "What's for breakfast?" Ginny asked sitting up. Harry laughed.

"Hungry?"

"Starving. Who knew making love would make you hungry," Ginny stated as they both laughed. Ginny was happy. She knew Harry was the one she wanted to be with for the rest of her life.

Prompt: I chose you.

Author's note: I knew at some point Ginny would feel like a goody-goody and would want to prove that she wasn't one.


	22. Closed

Disclaimer: I don't own it

Ginny and Harry made their way back to the Burrow when the week was over. She knew her mum wouldn't be happy, but Ginny was of age and wanted to be on her own. However, she still lived with her mum and dad till she got out of Hogwarts. Arthur was waiting for Harry when they showed up at the door.

"Ginny go inside, your mum's in the kitchen waiting for you," he told her. "Have a seat Harry," Arthur said patting the stairs next to him. Harry nervously sat down next to Ginny's father. Arthur looked at him.

"Are you in love with my daughter?" He questioned. Harry closed his eyes. He knew this was coming. He shouldn't have allowed Ginny to spend the week with out telling her parents.

"Yes, sir. I'd give my whole life for her. She is my everything," Harry admitted opening his eyes.

"Then next time she chooses to spend the night, send us an owl so we do not worry. Hermione didn't tell us where she was, but we figured it out after a night of her being gone. It isn't like the last time she was there for your birthday is it?" He questioned. Somehow, fathers always know when things are different. Harry looked guilty at him.

"No, sir," he replied. Arthur sighed.

"Don't break her heart. She thinks very highly of you. She respects you. Respect my daughter. When you have children you will understand." Arthur stood up.

"Now, how about some cake?" He questioned as they made their way inside.

Prompt: Closed.

Author's note: Ok so the last line is completely random, but I had to throw it in there.


	23. Groan

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

It was mid Summer now. Ginny was often over at Harry's. She hardly stayed at home anymore. She loved her life with Harry. It was as if they were married already. She heard a knock at the door and thought it to be Ron and Hermione seeing how they often came over.

"It's open!" Ginny exclaimed. She looked up from sweeping the kitchen floor. Ginny let out a groan. Her mum was standing in the threshold of the kitchen wearing a canary tee-shirt and jeans. She looked like a muggle.

"Mum! Would you care for some tea?" She started busying herself by making tea not wanting to turn around and face her mum. She knew this day would come, but didn't expect it so soon. When the tea finished, Ginny sat a cup down in front of her mum and served herself one as well . Her mum was silent as she sat at the table.

"Ginny, why are you here all the time?" Her mum spoke softly. Ginny could tell her mum was hurt.

"I love Harry, mum. It's like the love you have for dad. I know, I'm only seventeen, but still. He means everything. Next year I'll be out of Hogwarts."

"Are you sleeping with him?" Her mum whispered. Ginny looked down at her half full cup of tea.

"Yes," she replied looking back up at her mum.

"Then a bit of advice. Be careful. Don't do anything drastic with your life. You have everything going for you. Especially with a hint of a career in Quidditch. You wouldn't want to ruin it." Her mum looked at her. Ginny could tell she was disappointed, but did not know how to fix that.

"We are always careful mum," Ginny advised.

"Come home every week please. Your father didn't want to say anything to Harry, but he really doesn't approve of you staying over so much. You're still under our roof and still under our rules till you are out of school," her mum begged. Ginny got up, walked to her side of the table and gave her mum a hug.

"Oh Mum," she said. Molly stood up getting ready to leave.

"You're still my little girl. For Merlin's sake, you're my only girl. You have to realize this when we think of you as a young lady. When you have a daughter you will understand,." With that said, Molly left Ginny alone in the kitchen.

Prompt: Groaned.

Author's note: A bit longer than the rest, but I felt it needed a chapter where Ginny and her mum talked.


	24. Marked

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

The summer came to a close too soon for Ginny. Soon she was packing again for Hogwarts. Ginny kept crying every time she thought of Hogwarts. She had Luna of course, but Hermione wouldn't be there this time. She looked at her calendar where a bright red circle hung around September first. Tomorrow marked her being the last Weasley for a while to attend Hogwarts.

Ginny knew she would have children some day that would go to Hogwarts, but for now she was the last Weasley. She braced herself as she climbed into bed as tears started falling from her eyes. She looked over at the bed that once belonged to Hermione. How Ginny wished Hermione could have made it to see her off. She had Harry this time, but he was staying in Ron's old room. As she wished for Harry, a knock at the door and a whisper of her name.

"Come in," she answered. Harry quietly opened the door to her room, and shut it just as quietly.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" Harry said sitting on her chair in front of her mirror.

"Very," Ginny admitted sitting up on her bed with her hands folded neatly in her lap. Harry could tell she was nervous. His bright green eyes stared at her with a warm smile on his face.

"You'll do fine. Tomorrow you'll be back in school with your friends," He said quietly. Ginny knew he was right. Harry got up from his chair, gently kissed her sweet lips and walked out of the room. Ginny laid on her bed after he left crying herself to sleep. She wasn't ready for the new year. Tomorrow marked a new chapter in her life. She'd have to face it whether or not she was ready.

Prompt: Marked.

Author's note: These are a series of drabbles. They are suppose to be short. Please don't review saying they are too short.


	25. Amethyst

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

"Master is talking to himself again," Kreacher said as he walked into the kitchen where Harry Potter sat looking at a catalogue. Kreacher busied himself cooking dinner for him and Harry.

"Oh, sorry Kreacher. I'm just trying to find something for Ginny. We celebrated our one year of being together, but I forgot to buy her something big. Work has me so busy I tend to forget things." Harry said thumbing through pages of the catalogue. Kreacher walked over to the table and placed soup in front of Harry. "Kreacher, what do you think of this ring?" Harry showed Kreacher a ring with an amethyst in the center. The band was gold, but had little delicate diamonds around the amethyst in the shape of a heart.

"Is Master asking her to marry him?" Kreacher said wide eyed.

"I'm thinking about it. I know it is soon, but Christmas is coming and I know she's coming home for Christmas. I've already talked to her father about staying for Christmas. I even asked him permission to marry Ginny." Harry tasted the soup. "Good soup," he complimented Kreacher.

"And what did Mistress Ginny's father say about you marrying his daughter?"

"He wants us to wait till Ginny finishes school. Which is understandable," Harry said. "What do you think?" Kreacher looked at him with a grin.

"I think Mistress Ginny would be very happy here. She wouldn't need to lay a finger on anything but her children when Master and Mistress have children," Kreacher replied as Harry circled the one he wanted, and made a mental note to go to Diagon Ally in the morning and place his order. He wanted to see the ring in person, and to add a little personal touch to it making it truly for Ginny.

Author's note: I wanted to have a chapter with Kreacher. I feel that some people who do canon tend to forget that Harry had Kreacher as his house elf, and Kreacher is nice to them now.


	26. Raving

Disclaimer: I Don't own it.

Ginny felt that the year was going by too fast. She loved being at Hogwarts. Ginny didn't have to worry about anyone trying to protect her. Quidditch was taking all of her time. She loved the attention being the only female on the team brought to her. Especially since Gryffindor has managed to be in the lead again with out Harry being there.

She was so tempted to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas, but she had already promised Harry she'd come home for Christmas. And there he was. Standing on the platform waiting for her. She kindly waved a hand out the window just as Luna peaked her head in the compartment.

" Astoria is getting on my nerves! She keeps raving on how good Draco is to her. How he buys her things. How she makes him happy by giving him exactly what he wants. Aren't you glad it is time to go?" Luna asked as she pointed to Harry outside the window. "He seems like he's waiting on you to get off the train." Ginny grinned.

"You're right Luna. I'll see you after the Holidays." She quickly hugged her friend, grabbed her jacket and purse and raced off the train. She ran into Harry's arms as he tried to not fall over. He laughed giving her a hug. Her legs wrapped around him. She was happy.

"Ahem," Ginny's father's voce boomed from behind Harry. Ginny hopped down and gave her father a hug.

"Hello dad!" Ginny exclaimed. She looked at Harry and held his hand.

"Ready then? Mum's waiting back at the house for us." Arthur questioned.

"All ready." Together they grabbed Ginny's trunk and headed to the Burrow. Ginny fell asleep on Harry's shoulders as they reached the Burrow. Hermione raced out of the house and opened Arthur's new car door. Ginny remembered that George had gotten their parents a car when his business had their one year anniversary of being open.

"Ginny!" Hermione was excited to see her best friend. Ginny sleepily got out of the car.

"You would not believe who Malfoy is dating. Astoria Greengrass! Luna said Astoria kept raving on how Draco did this, and Draco did that," Ginny said giving her friend a hug. She was glad she decided to come home this Christmas.

Author's note: I know this was out of the blue, but the prompt was Raving and it was the only thing I could think of after three other attempts for this one.


	27. Brightness

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Ginny walked out into the cold snow. Christmas was in two days and she was excited. She looked out onto the snow across the yard at the Burrow. It twinkled like stars in the sky as the brightness of the sun glimmered upon it. Harry came up from behind her, and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her cheek as she turned towards him and smiled.

"Morning," she said sleepily.

"Love, I have a question," he said as he let go of her waist. He got down on one knee and pulled out a black satin box.

"What is this?" She asked him, but already knew.

"Call me crazy, but I knew you were the one for me when I saw you coming down the stairs in your pajamas when you were just eleven years old. Reality kicked in and I never thought it would happen, so I gave up. But the thought of you someday becoming my wife crossed my mind when I watched you grow up over the years. I still want to watch you continue to grow into a lovely young woman. Will you marry me?" He was shaking not out of fear, but out of love. Ginny stared into the beautiful amethyst ring surrounded by diamonds. She grasped her fingers softly around the ring and picked it up. Inside the ring, on the gold band said "always and forever"

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" She questioned.

"With all my heart. Always," Harry said.

"And Forever. Yes!" Ginny replied. She handed the ring back to Harry. He slipped it on her left ring finger and smiled as he stood up. He embraced her in a hug.

"One condition," Ginny said suddenly. Harry pulled apart wondering what she wanted.

"Yes?"

"We wait till I'm out of school." h(H)er request was easy to answer, and for that Harry was glad.

"Of course. That is what your father requested when I asked him last week," Harry smiled. Ginny looked out into the brightness of the cold morning. She was on cloud nine.

Prompt: Brightness

Author's note: I am so sorry for the long wait. I've suffered writers block with this story, and am now over it. I'm planning on continuing this story once the 30 drabbles are up.


	28. Continually

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

The school year continually went by fast for Ginny. Soon it was Spring again. Ginny had just won the house cup with the help of her fellow Gryffindor teammates. She was really living life and enjoying every minute of it. As she put away her broom, in the storage shed, Astoria Greengrass walked up to her. Ginny groaned. Slytherin had just lost, and Astoria was their seeker.

"Little Weaselette is all alone again," Astoria snorted with a wicked smile on her face.

"I'm not looking to start a fight Astoria." Ginny said slamming the door to the broom shed.

"I hear you're engaged to St. Potter," Astoria egged on as people passed by leaving them alone.

"And you're engaged to Malfoy. Word gets around. So what?"

"Just make sure it is what you want," Once they were alone, Astoria changed her tone.

"Is that a threat?" If looks could kill, Astoria would be dead.

"No. It's a bit of advice," Astoria sighed. "Least you're marrying out of love instead of being on the pure blood marriage contract list," Astoria confessed. Ginny breathed in, and let out a huge sigh. She had no idea. And why was Astoria being so nice to her?

"Why are you being nice to me? You're Slytherin for crying out loud. They're suppose to be mean," Ginny said.

" Because its about damn time we set all this aside. I've never had a problem with you. The others have, especially Draco, but you've always seem down to earth and always positive." she leaned against the shed and looked at Ginny.

"I always thought you were like the others. You hung out with Pansy all the time," Ginny stated.

"Well that was because my sister did. I hardly have any friends. Just make sure you are happy with Potter okay?" Astoria frowned.

"I am happy. It will get better for you. It just takes time," Ginny said. She gave a quick squeeze on Astoria's shoulder and walked off.

Prompt: Continually

**Author's note: **I wanted to show friendship between the two houses. I know this might make most Draco/Astoria fans mad, but I've always felt Pure-Bloods were put together because of Marriage contracts. Especially those in Slytherin.


	29. Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Ginny finished up her school year in a matter of time. She took one last long look at her Seventh year room. It was empty now, for graduation was over, and everyone had left. She was the last girl to leave. Ginny liked it that way. It gave her a sense of closure. She knew she was changing. Gone were the years of her childhood. Gone were the years of her being a teenager. Gone was her innocence. And pretty soon, she would be married. Gone would be her single life. Ginny cried at the last thought. She knew she loved Harry, but she felt that she was growing up too fast. Ginny's mum came in the dorm.

"Ginny dear, it's time to go," Ginny turned around tear lines formed from her eyes. She had been crying. Molly rushed to Ginny embracing her in a hug. Ginny cried like a baby to her mum. Molly knew exactly what Ginny was going through. For Molly had been there too.

"Mum, everything's changing so fast. I feel like my youth is gone," Ginny whined. She wiped her eyes on her mum's robes. Molly patted her hair, and smiled sweetly.

"Honey, you've growing up. Life changes and we all have to get use to it. It will take time. You are still my baby to me. You are my only daughter." At that Molly started crying.

"Mum. Am I really ready to get married?"

"Yes, sweetie. Your father and I have talked about it. At your age we were ready to get married, but we didn't go through what you went through with the war. You have matured, and blossomed into a beautiful woman. Harry is lucky to have you. Remember? We talked about this before. Every woman in her life wonders more than once if they are ready for marriage. You are not alone," Molly said as she stopped crying. Ginny looked at her mum. Molly wiped the tears from Ginny's eyes and gave her daughter another hug.

"Thanks mum."

"Let's get out of here. We're having a party at the Burrow later tonight and I need to get home and get ready," Molly said smiling.

Her younger years may be gone, but Ginny knew that the future was ahead of her. Her new life with Harry was something she couldn't wait for.

**Prompt: **Gone.

**Author's note: **I wanted a second chapter with a mother-daughter talk. Please remember I will continue this story once the drabbles are over J


	30. Blissful

For: My readers and reviewers and alerts as well as favorites. I am amazed with how many reviews I have for this story. They make my day and keep me going. Thank you so much for reading it.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

The music chimed. The air was filled with happiness, and everyone was blissful. At the Burrow a wedding was in full swing. The violins played as the guests turned their heads. Ginny felt nervous underneath her white veil. Everything was perfect. She was happy, and pretty soon she'd be married to her best friend. Her father took her arm, looked at her and smiled.

"You look so beautiful, and so much like your mother," Arthur said as tears formed in his eyes as they waited for their cue to walk up the isle.

"Aww Dad, I'm still me. Don't cry. Think of it as me going to live with my husband. Not as goodbye," Ginny said lightly kissing her father on the cheeks.

"I know. But you know I loved you first. Ever since you were in your mum's belly I have loved you. I will always love you, no matter what you do." Arthur said tearfully.

"I love you too dad," Ginny said. "You're going to make me cry," She joked. Arthur laughed at that statement.

"Can you believe how fast time flies?" Arthur said. "Once you were a babe, and now you're a full grown woman. I know I'm repeating myself, but I can not help it. You are my little girl," he said.

"You know, that's the same thing Mum said to me when we were at Hogwarts," Ginny smiled. The wedding march started up. Arthur looked at Ginny.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Ginny smiled as she stared at Harry. She was ready for her new life.

Prompt: Blissful.

Author's note: I do plan on continuing this story. Keep a look out for it within the next week or two. I won't leave you hanging here.


	31. Epilogue

_Epilogue:_

_ Three years after the wedding._

Ginny had a perfect husband. She married Harry Potter and was still in awe over it. She knew he was a hunk, knew girls had fan clubs about him because he saved everyone from the war. She knew she had a war hero and the best Auror as a husband. She missed one thing dearly though. She longed for Children.

They had been married for three years, and she was already thinking about children instead of Quidditch. She loved the sport, she just wanted a change. She finished her last Quidditch game of the season and came home to a wonderful house full of rose petals. Harry was at the game, but she saw he left early. He never missed her games, even if he had a big case at work he never missed them.

"Harry? What's this?" She asked as she saw him standing by the fire pace.

"Just a little something for the winner of the Quidditch match, Have you thought about signing on another year with them? You've been offered again. They told me during the game." Harry smiled as he lit the fire.

"Where's Kreacher?" she asked him looking around for the house elf.

"With your mum for the night helping her out." Harry winked., she knew imminently what he wanted.

"Actually, Harry, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I don't want to play Quidditch anymore." She breathed in and breathed out. She saw the curious look on Harry's face.

"Oh? Why not? You're so damn good. You look so sexy while you're up there playing," Harry said making his way over to Ginny. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waste.

"Harry, I want children." Harry pulled back and stared at her.

"Children? We've got it so good now. We don't need children," he paused, instantly regretting what he said when her face fell.

"Harry, I want something better. Sure, Quidditch's nice but I want to be a mum," she said honestly. She reached up, undid the ponytail and let her red hair fall neatly into place.

"Can I think about this, please?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded, and kissed him on the cheek telling him she loved him.

End story

_Author's note:_ Keep a look out for a story of mine called Legacy of Love, it will continue this story but with longer chapters. Sorry for the long update. Thank you for reading.


	32. announcement

Author's note:

I know you're not supposed to write Author's notes, BUT I did promise that when I would write a sequel, I'd post it here to let everyone know.

The sequel should be posted to my profile later this week.

It will also be my 100th Harry Potter story, and you do not have to read this one to understand it, meaning it can be taken as a story on its own too.

I just took ideas from this one and made it into the 100th story.

Really, the 100th harry potter story WILL be the sequel to this story. (it may not make sense to you, but it makes perfect sense to me)

So PLEASE feel free to check that story out. I hope you like what I have come up with for the Sequel to this story.

Keep checking my profile for a sequel.

stay tuned!


	33. finished

A Time Once Remembered is the sequel to A Romance in Scarlet and Gold.

It is now on my profile.

Thank you for sticking with me through this story.


End file.
